A portable information processing device excellent in operability and visual recognition performance of a stereoscopic image has been known.
This information processing device is basically premised on the fact that a stereo image is displayed, which can stereoscopically be viewed while a user faces a stereo image display portion. The present embodiment provides display of more diverse images than in a conventional information processing device.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a display, a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including infrared components, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, a generation module that generates a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and a control module that provides stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
According to the present configuration, relative positional relation between the display and the user is estimated based on the image of the user including the infrared components and a plurality of display images are generated in accordance with the estimated relative positional relation. Since stereoscopic display is provided on the display with the use of the generated images, stereoscopic display with a higher sense of reality can be enjoyed even when the user looks into the display without facing the display. In addition, by using the image including the infrared components, even though a background or surroundings of the user is dark, noise can be reduced and accuracy in estimation of relative positional relation can be enhanced.
In the exemplary embodiment, the display may have an adjustable parallax barrier and the control module may provide stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user by adjusting at least one of a position, a width, and an interval of the parallax barrier.
According to the present configuration, by freely controlling the parallax barrier, stereoscopic display having a point of view at a position in accordance with relative positional relation between the user and the display can be provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may generate a plurality of display images based on image pick-up of an object arranged in a virtual space by a plurality of virtual cameras arranged at positions in accordance with relative positional relation.
According to the present configuration, since the plurality of display images can be generated with any object being arranged in the virtual space, as compared with use of an image in real world, more diverse stereoscopic display can be provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may have the plurality of virtual cameras turned in accordance with relative positional relation, with a point of regard in the virtual space being defined as the reference.
According to the present configuration, even when positions of the plurality of virtual cameras change in accordance with relative positional relation, more natural stereoscopic display can continue to be provided.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may have the plurality of virtual cameras moved in accordance with relative positional relation in a direction in parallel to a plane including the point of regard in the virtual space.
According to the present configuration, processing involved with movement of the plurality of virtual cameras can be simplified.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module and the control module may both use relative positional relation estimated by the estimation module.
According to the present configuration, since the generation module and the control module commonly use relative positional relation estimated by the estimation module, processing can be simplified.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may generate a plurality of display images depending on progress of a game application.
According to the present configuration, when the user is absorbed in the game, relative positional relation between the user and the display tends to vary. According to the present configuration, however, a point of view in stereoscopic display is corrected in accordance with relative positional relation, and hence the user can enjoy stereoscopic display even during the game.
In the exemplary embodiment, the generation module may generate a plurality of display images depending on progress of an application making use of movement of the information processing terminal.
During execution of the application making use of movement of the information processing terminal, the user frequently inclines the information processing terminal According to the present configuration, however, a point of view in stereoscopic display is corrected in accordance with relative positional relation, and hence the user can enjoy stereoscopic display even during execution of such an application.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing terminal may further include an infrared ray emission portion that emits infrared rays when the camera picks up an image of the user.
According to the present configuration, even when a background or surroundings of the user is dark, an image representing the user and including the infrared components can be obtained as the infrared ray emission portion emits infrared rays.
In the exemplary embodiment, the camera may have a band pass filter for obtaining an image in an infrared wavelength region having a band substantially the same as a band of infrared rays emitted by the infrared ray emission portion. According to the present configuration, an object irradiated with infrared rays can accurately be detected.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a display, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and a user, and a generation module that generates a plurality of display images based on image pick-up of an object arranged in a virtual space by a plurality of virtual cameras arranged at positions in accordance with relative positional relation. The generation module has the plurality of virtual cameras turned in accordance with relative positional relation while a distance from a predetermined point of regard in the virtual space is maintained constant, and the distance from the point of regard is different depending on an application to be executed.
According to the present configuration, since turning of the plurality of virtual cameras within the virtual space is corrected in accordance with an application to be executed, the user can enjoy stereoscopic display suited for the application.
An exemplary embodiment provides a hand-held information processing terminal that includes a display, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and a user, and a generation module that generates a plurality of display images based on image pick-up of an object arranged in a virtual space by a plurality of virtual cameras arranged at positions in accordance with relative positional relation. The generation module has the plurality of virtual cameras moved in accordance with relative positional relation, and an amount of movement in accordance with relative positional relation of the plurality of virtual cameras is different depending on an application to be executed.
According to the present configuration, since movement of the plurality of virtual cameras in the virtual space is corrected in accordance with an application to be executed, the user can enjoy stereoscopic display suited for the application.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a computer of a hand-held information processing terminal. The hand-held information processing terminal has a display and a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including infrared components. The information processing program causes the information processing terminal to perform the steps of estimating relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, generating a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and providing stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system having at least one hand-held information processing terminal that includes a display, a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including infrared components, an estimation module that estimates relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, a generation module that generates a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and a control module that provides stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed by a computer of a hand-held information processing terminal having a display and a camera arranged in proximity to the display and capable of obtaining an image of a user including infrared components. The information processing method includes the steps of estimating relative positional relation between the display and the user based on the obtained image, generating a plurality of display images in accordance with relative positional relation, and providing stereoscopic display to the user in accordance with a position of the user with the use of the plurality of display images.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.